to touch with the lips
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: kisses
1. Reassurance

Author's Note: Don't own Blindspot. Don't sue. This came from when I realized we have ten kissing gifs and there are 10 days left. I figure this will make me stick to a schedule (or fail miserably).

* * *

There wasn't much she knew for sure.

She knew she liked coffee.

She knew her favorite color was black.

She knew was a morning person.

And she knew Kurt Weller.

She knew everything about Kurt Weller. Except for, well, how she really felt about him. Or what those feelings meant. Or what to do about them.

But when Patterson cried and hugged her and said those words, all she could think about was Weller.

How he was the first person she trusted (and who trusted her).

How he was always there for her.

How she felt when he was there. And when he wasn't.

How she felt when he looked into her eyes.

How right it felt when they danced (was that really just yesterday?)

And how, all of a sudden, she didn't want to have any more doubts about this. They dealt in life and death situations daily now (because of her, she thought ruefully). She'd already been shot once, and she knew it could happen again. To any one of them, but especially to Kurt.

And there he was, right in front of her. And she tried to explain, but words fell away when their lips met.


	2. Hope

Their day had been hell. Jane was gone. Off the team.

He felt wrong for almost being happy about it.

He knew it was tearing her up inside. This had been her entire life. But, he felt free.

It had been too complicated. When she hadn't shown up at the park that night, he'd made his peace with it. There was too much history and at the same time not enough. She was a victim, a consultant, everything about this situation stayed away. There were some rules that were basic enough that the bureau didn't even think they didn't think they needed to be written. Kurt was pretty sure "do not date a victim, especially while their case is still open *even if she's your missing childhood friend" was one of those.

Even still, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The way her smile could light up the room, the way her lips felt against his, the way he felt when she was around.

He couldn't imagine not seeing her every day, to have him there beside in him the field. But maybe now she could have the normal life she deserved. And maybe, just maybe, he could still be a part of her life.

And so when he saw her in the locker room, that was all he thinking about.


	3. Dream

Bliss.

That is what this feeling was. Absolute bliss. It was just him and her and life made sense.

Jane felt as if she had everything she had ever wanted since she came out of the bag. Family, a place to belong. It was all so normal, but at the same time, extraordinary.

They'd been planning this dinner for ages, and had spent all day shopping and preparing. There was nothing that Jane loved more than spending hours at the farmer's market, finding the freshest vegetables, spices, and fruit. She wasn't much of a cook, but she knew whatever she brought home, Kurt would be able to transform into a delicious meal.

As Jane sliced the vegetables, Kurt was busy preparing the desert. He'd taken the berries she'd brought back, blending and reducing them into a sweet topping for the cake they'd made earlier. Kurt refused to answer her questions about his method, instead enjoying teasing her throughout the preparation.

When he finally offered up a taste of the delicious topping, Jane knew turnabout was fair play. Instead of going for the spatula, she reached up, circling her arm around his neck, tasting the sweet sauce on his lips. When he attempted to deepen the kiss, she pulled back, her eyes bright with laughter.

Moments later, when she woke up terrified, she realized the awful truth.

She would never get to be happy. It would all be penance for the crimes she committed. She deserved nothing less, nothing more.


	4. Almost

The day had been intense. No, it hadn't been their typical day, there was no chasing of criminals or getting shot at, but despite the relative 'safety' of the op, emotions had still been running high. During the polygraph, Kurt's heart had been racing so much; he was surprised everything hadn't registered as a lie. He hadn't felt that vulnerable in such a long time, and it shocked him how willing he was to share the truth with Jane. When the polygraph had finally ended, he was glad to be back to the straightforward nature of the case that demanded his full attention.

But now that they had gotten the documents, and finally had a solid lead on Sandstorm and the Truman Protocol, he felt himself relaxing. Maybe there was a hope for all of this to work out. Or maybe that was just the two drinks he'd already had that evening.

When Tasha and Patterson left to get the next round, he turned to Jane. For the moment, it was just the two of them, and Kurt felt all the same emotions arise. Although it started light, suddenly he felt a desire to tell her what he hadn't been able to earlier. That despite all the lies and pain, it had been worth it. That he would go through it all over again, just to be able to have her in his life.


	5. Comfort

Author's Note: I know I haven't actually had them kiss in this kiss fic. I don't exactly know how that happened. So fine, **Terp4Life** , here's your kiss.

* * *

Jane had never felt so utterly defeated. Not when she had first come out of the bag. Not even when she was in the black site. But in that moment, she felt completely helpless. Her family had done this. _Her family_ had killed dozens of innocent people today. She herself had helped planned this entire thing, been willing to kill as many people as necessary to accomplish their goal. As Jane, she had tried to fight for good, but at the end, Sandstorm still won. Maybe they had stopped the worst of it, but that isn't what people would remember. That isn't what _she_ would remember. How could anyone feel safe again?

And after all that, after everything they had been through, Roman chose Shepherd. Roman, the one person she had loved and protected her whole life, had tried to kill her. She couldn't shake that feeling of seeing the gun in his hand, the instant fear that paralyzed her body. She had stared down criminals more times than she could count, but with Roman… the fear was not of being shot, but of her life. If it had happened to Roman, what if –

It was Kurt who pulled her back, the feeling of his solid palm against her chest. She reached up, curling her fingers around his. This motion, instantly so familiar, so comforting, she felt herself start to relax.

"I know your heart."

She looked into his eyes, feeling calmer than she had in a long time. How did he always have this effect on her? It was the same feeling she remembered from long ago; that somehow, it could all be all right, as long as he was there. As his hand brushed against her cheek, she leaned forward, needing him now more than ever before. There was nothing stopping them, no more secrets, no more lies. As they kissed, Jane leaned into his touch, wrapping her hand around his neck to pull him closer. Maybe life would never be the same, but in his arms, she felt safe once again.

* * *

Don't hate me, but I actually hear "I know who you are" and apparently I'm the only one, so I'll shut up now.


	6. Love

She hadn't shown up.

He'd told her he loved her. And then she wasn't there. She wasn't at the NYO, and despite Director Hirst's comment that she was just being examined; he couldn't help the growing pit in his stomach. He needed to see her, to touch her, to hold her. He loved her, but now she was gone.

When the text he'd sent her about drinks at his place had gone unresponded, he took that as a sign.

She wasn't interested. He'd misread everything, come on too strong. Yes, they had kissed – but love? That was too much. She was offered the world, a new life, finally able to be free. What could he give her compared to that?

When she had shown up at the door, the subtle smile on her lips, he felt his heart skip a beat. He tried to remain calm, ready for whatever she said. If she said she was leaving…well, he would just have to accept that.

"So they said I could go anywhere. But this is where I wanna be. I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt was vaguely aware of her trying to say something else, but all Kurt could hear was "I love you." She loved him. After everything they had been through, they made it here. There was nothing standing in their way, and Kurt took the last two steps, kissing her before he even realized what he was doing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her pulling him closer. Nothing else was in Kurt's mind except sheer happiness. He couldn't believe this was happening, that it was even possible. The woman he loved more than anything, loved him back. When they finally separated, both slightly breathless, his smile lit up his face.

* * *

She stood in front of his door, nervously fidgeting with her shirt. She could hear them inside, laughing and muffled talk through the door. She had hoped to talk to Kurt before the others had arrived; she knew they had all heard Kurt's confession over the comm – a fact she herself hadn't even realized until Patterson's voice interrupted her thoughts moments later – but she wanted to talk in relative privacy.

She'd spent the entire day trying to rush through the doctors, through paperwork, anything to get to Kurt faster. She needed to tell him how she felt. Afterwards, she was grateful of the delay. It allowed her to practice what she wanted to say, repeating the lines over and over in her head, certain she'd say something wrong if left to chance.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. The moment she saw Kurt, a smile crossed her face. She gave a small wave, and pulled Kurt outside.

"So, they said I could go anywhere. But this is where I wanna be. I love you too Kurt." It felt so good to say that out loud. She'd denied it so long, questioned whether it was even possible, and then once she'd admitted to herself… it hadn't felt real until she said it to him. She loved him. He loved her, and she loved him.

She tried to continue her speech, say everything she had wanted to say, but before she even had the chance, she felt his palm against her cheek, pulling her to him. This kiss felt different, there was nothing separating them anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When they broke apart moments later, she couldn't help but smile. This was love.


End file.
